Al-Farouq Aminu
|} Al-Farouq Ajiede Aminu (born September 21, 1990 in Atlanta, Georgia) is an American-born Nigerian professional basketball Forward who currently plays for the New Orleans Pelicans of the NBA. High school Aminu went to Norcross High School and was ranked as one of the top college recruits in the nation from the class of 2008. He was ranked #7 in the nation by Rivals.com and #13 by Scout.com. Aminu transferred to Norcross between his freshman and sophomore years from Wesleyan School but was ruled ineligible and had to play on Norcross' jv team his sophomore year. In his junior year, Aminu and teammate Gani Lawal led Norcross to a 30–3 record and a #12 national seed. Aminu averaged 13.7 points and 9.5 rebounds per game in his junior year. He led Norcross to back to back Georgia 5A state titles in 2007 and 2008. He averaged 23.1 points and 11.2 rebounds a game as a senior. Norcross finished 29–2 and ranked #6 in 2008. Aminu was a member of the 2008 McDonald's All-American Team and played in the Jordan Brand Classic where he had 12 points and 13 rebounds. College Aminu committed to Wake Forest in July 2007 and in November 2007 Aminu signed a Letter of Intent to play basketball at Wake Forest. He chose Wake Forest over Georgia Tech. As a freshman during the 2008–09 season, he was a unanimous selection for the ACC All-Freshman Team. Aminu posted 10 double-doubles on the year, including five in conference action. He led all freshmen and ranked sixth in the ACC with 8.3 rebounds per game. Aminu was also second among all league rookies with 13.0 points per contest. College statistics |- |style="text-align:left;"|2008–09 |style="text-align:left;"|Wake Forest |31||30||29.0||.516||.179||.671||8.2||1.5||1.0||1.2||12.9 |- |style="text-align:left;"|2009–10 |style="text-align:left;"|Wake Forest |31||30||31.3||.447||.273||.698||10.7||1.3||1.4||1.4||15.8 |} NBA Aminu was the 8th pick of the 2010 NBA Draft by the Los Angeles Clippers. On December 14, 2011, the Clippers traded Aminu, Chris Kaman, Eric Gordon and a 2012 first-round pick (previously acquired from the Minnesota Timberwolves) to the New Orleans Hornets in exchange for Chris Paul and two future second-round picks. Nigerian National team Aminu has played with the senior men's Nigerian national basketball team. He competed at the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | L.A. Clippers | 81 || 14 || 17.9 || .394 || .315 || .773 || 3.3 || .7 || .7 || .3 || 5.6 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | New Orleans | 66 || 21 || 22.4 || .411 || .277 || .754 || 4.7 || 1.0 || .9 || .5 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | New Orleans | 76 || 71 || 27.2 || .475 || .211 || .737 || 7.7 || 1.4 || 1.2 || .7 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 223 || 106 || 22.4 || .430 || .297 || .754 || 5.2 || 1.0 || .9 || .5 || 6.3 Awards College *2009 Sporting News All-Freshman Team *2009 ACC All-Freshman Team (unanimous selection) *2009 Runner-up for ACC Freshman of the Year *2009 ACC Freshman of the Week (five separate selections) High school *2008 Named the Atlanta Tipoff Club's Mr. Georgia Basketball *2008 Named to the first team all-state by the Atlanta Journal-Constitution *2008 McDonald's All American East Squad *2008 Jordan Brand All-American Classic Category:American basketball players Category:Nigerian basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Former Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Players who wear/wore number 3